littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream Queens Collection Vol.3: A Silver Vintage Screamers
The is an upcoming episodic adventure survival horror point-and-click video game for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, developed by Dark Dungeon and published by Capcom and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. It is the third installment in the Scream Queens Collection series to be only released on October 3, 2018 during Halloween Eve every year, and it sequel to the second game. Gameplay Plot After the events of Delta Alpha Eta sorority massacre 3 months ago, the college student Ophelia Sutherland becomes inspired by a horror movie performance by B-movie scream queen Dee Roth and attends Screamfold Productions to starring her debut role of upcoming horror flick "Screaming Mandragora". But her first day at haunted house tests was quickly turned into horror when the masked serial killer "Skullman" slaughtering film crews and researchers. With has no choice but to survive the bloodbath, Ophelia will do anything to overcome the fear and protect her favorite actress from Skullman's clutches. Setting after 10 years of SQC2. Characters and Cast Main Cast *Ophelia Sutherland - voiced by Marina Inoue (Japanese) and Olivia Sudworth (English) *Dee Roth - voiced by Miki Itou (Japanese) and Debbie Rochon (English) *Micheal Loman / Skullman - voiced by Yukitoshi Hori (Japanese) and Kane Hodder (English) Episode 1: One More Scream!! *Deputy Officer Felicia Ross - voiced by Maria Kawamura (Japanese) and Felissa Rose (English) *Dr. Brittney Strauss - voiced by Ai Uchikawa (Japanese) and Brinke Stevens (English) *Dr. Stewart Lawson - voiced by Masuo Amada (Japanese) and Sid Haig (English) *Detective George Archer - voiced by Masami Kikuchi (Japanese) and Gregory Blair (English) *Erina Holden - voiced by Misato Fukuen (Japanese) and Erin Marie Hogan (English) *Darwin Howard - voiced by Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) and Dylan Hobbs (English) *Kira Whitfield - voiced by Yukiko Iwai (Japanese) and Kari Wuhrer (English) *Chizuru Oshima - voiced by Minami Tsuda (Japanese) and Danielle Panabaker (English) *Dave Kirk - voiced by Wataru Hatano (Japanese) and Dean Kirkright (English) *Tracy Shelton - voiced by Ryouko Tanaka (Japanese) and Tiffany Shepis (English) Episode 2: Banshee Academia 3: Banshee's Origin *Takako Rikimaru - voiced by Kana Ueda (Japanese) and Tara Raid (English) *Takaya Kurosawa - voiced by Takaya Hashi (Japanese) and David Matranga (English) *Chiaki Shimamura - voiced by Sayaka Senbongi (Japanese) and Colleen Shallcross (English) *Heiji Matsuoka - voiced by Shun Horie (Japanese) and Gregory Lush (English) *Mari Shimada - voiced by Nana Mizuki (Japanese) and Marley Shelton (English) *Taisuke Gibu - voiced by Takashi Ohara (Japanese) and Howard Wang (English) *Officer Nakano - voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (English) *Takako Kodama - voiced by Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese) and Ella Ballentine (English) Episode 3: Happy Birthday to Me...! *Eddie Roth - voiced by Jun Fukushima (Japanese) and Eli Roth (English) *Lauren Ivov - voiced by Juri Mori (Japanese) and Lorenza Izzo (English) *Julia Larsen - voiced by Maki Tomonaga (Japanese) and Jordan Ladd (English) *Arnold Thornton - voiced by Makoto Yasumura (Japanese) and Alan Tudyk (English) *Donna Parson - Noriko Aoki (Japanese) and Devanny Pinn (English) *Bernard Moss - voiced by Daiki Hamano (Japanese) and Brandon Jay McLaren (English) *Mona Gerhard - voiced by Eriko Hara (Japanese) and Monique Gabrielle (English) *Officer Thompson - voiced by Kenichiro Matsuda (Japanese) and Tyler Mane (English) *Cheryl Simpkin - voiced by Hatsumi Takeda (Japanese) and Chelan Simmons (English) Episode 4: Vampire's Untold *Scottie Campbell - voiced by Yu Shimamura (Japanese) and Scout-Taylor Compton (English) *Hannah Donovan - voiced by Kiyono Yasuno (Japanese) and Heather Dorif (English) *Kain Galloway - voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) and Kyle Gallner (English) *James Parson - voiced by Satoshi Hino (Japanese) and Jared Padalecki (English) *Lenore Quagmire - voiced by Ryouko Ono (Japanese) and Linnea Quigley (English) *Jackson Peele - voiced by Kenta Miyake (Japanese) and Jordan Peele (English) *Trevor Koll - voiced by Masayuki Katou (Japanese) and Taylor Cole (English) *Brooke Campbell - voiced by Michie Tomizawa (Japanese) and Barbara Crampton (English) Episode 5: Terror Through Dead End / Episode 6:Halloween's Ballad ~Scream Never Chance~ *Father Benoit - voiced by Kenji Nomura (Japanese) and Toby Todd (English) *Megan Koll - voiced by Kaede Hondo (Japanese) and Kira Buckland (English) *Ophelia's father (Ending Scene) - voiced by Takashi Matsuyama (Japanese) and Greg Dulcie (English) Episodes The game was separated into six episodes, released in intervals. Multiple Ending Gold Ending Good Ending Sad Ending Bad Ending Worst Ending Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Episodic games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Stealth games Category:Survival horror games Category:PC games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox One games